Sonic the Hedgehog: Fates at Hand
by Rtto
Summary: The epic ending to Sonic the Hedgehog. 'No matter what happens, if you fight for what rights, you will always be a hero worth remembering'. A new enemy has appeared from the shadows , threatening the lives of everyone in the Sonic Saga. No one is safe, as the world of Sonic is nothing but ruins. Now united as one, the most epic fight takes place between good and evil.


Chapter 1. Fates Revealed

**Disclaimer :I do not own any characters from the Sonic Sega. They belong to Sega and their incorperation.**

...

...

...

Quiet. Very quiet... Every in the Mobius Stadium was still and quiet. For it was traditional at a funeral but this of course was no ordinary funeral at all. Funerals are held in churches, but this in a stadium. Why? Because everyone from every dimension was there. Everyone from every background, from every terrain, enemies and friends were all there for they were united for this one person. This one hedgehog. The sun began to rise, setting a dim shade of orange, red, and yellow as on the other side of the world, the dark seeped away as it no longer belonged there. Down in the stadium, people were piled in and around the center as a great stand stood in the center with stairs leading to the top of the 5 foot black platform. It was mostly for bands to play on but said occasion said other wise. Thousands of chairs surrounded that platform all in symmetrical rows with a long empty path for the coffin to proceed to. Those closets to the deceased hedgehog sat within in the first 5 rows, many of which were in tears. Those people included Sally Acorn, Tails Prower, Antonio, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Bunny, Blaze, Julie Su and even Eggman, Scourge, Fiona, Lien-Da, Iron Queen, Babylon Rouges and more.

Conversations began to loom over what part they had in the war. Though a piano and choir soon started to play and everyone was once again quiet. Four male raccoons all dressed in tuxedoes began to bring the coffin. They placed it gently down on the platform and bowed their heads in respect and then proceeded to leave and commence on with the funeral.

Flowers were scattered all on the coffin and where it was laid. Time passed as people stood to show their respect and speak to the crowd about the hedgehogs history. Each had their own unique bond with him that would never be forgotten.

Tails was the final speaker as he made his way to the podium. He could feel the sad and curious stairs from the people as they waited to hear what the final person had to say about the hedgehog. As he adjusted the microphone, he noticed that coffin beside him was a very special one indeed as he could recall a time when he and the deceased person had a very entertaining conversation pertaining to that coffin. He shook that thought as he now had speak to the wondering crowd.

"We are hear today to honor not only a freedom fighter, but a fierce and noble friend. A hedgehog who gave his life for whats right. Who in the end, kept moving forward, and defending his enemies and friends. In the war that took place not so long ago, the greatest threat to society and all living things rose up and nearly destroyed us all. And in the ashes, we were united as we are here today. And were are here today because the sacrifice he made. He was not just a best friend to me, but a brother. He did all this towards true peace and even though he may have had to fight some of you out there in the past, he truly cared for all of us. So I say let us do our part, in memory of him."

Tails then turn towards the coffin as the the same four Raccoons came to take the empty coffin away. For no body was found.

"See ya Sonic."

...

...

2 years back

...ZOOM!

Sonic raced past buildings and trees of all kinds of colors, as the moon began to illuminate the night and on the other side, colors of orange and red began to fade. He loved it when he had time to spare. Usually he has to stay in cooped up in the new Freemdom HQ after the old one had recently been trashed by one of eggheads dumb ideas to take over Knothole. "_Man, I dont think I've ever seen Bunny beat the daylights out someone that hard_" Sonic thought to himself. Since then Sally has been having him studying tatical planning because she always said "Shear force doesn't always win".

But times like these, he loves to just run as fast as he can, and let the wind just carry him away from reality, away from all the problems he has. To just be free and without out anyone to tell him what to d- "Sonic! Its time to return to Acorn Palace!"

... -_- _Crap_

"Well if it ain't non other than 'stick in the mud' Antonio", Sonic said tauntingly.

He stared at Antonio with a glint of aggression. He always hated getting orders from Antonio. Like he needed orders from some pussy, sword swinging, coward. Though he does respect and consider him a hero, especially the time that Metal Sonic blew up point blank on Antonio. But still a pussy. Speaking of which, he can remember the time Antonio walked in on Sally while she was taking a shower. _'First of all, I didn't know a Wolf with fur could have his face turn so red before' _Sonic thought to himself. '_Secondly, I didn't know Sally had such a throwing arm'. _All Sonic saw after Sally scream was a soap thrown faster than even he could run right between Antonio's eyes. Even Sonic was feeling sorry for the guy. That was some tough soap to get hit with.

"Charmed by your nickname as always you little blue fur ball" Antonio said, trying to counter Sonic's insult earlier. "Princess Sally said if you stayed past your curfew again, that she would as quoted "_Find better uses for your extreme gear_". So you better get your act together and stop being such a pain in the neck".

Sonic felt as though it was a lot of discipline just for missing curfew. His extreme gear was his life, or at least part of it. And it was also a hobby for Tails to make his boards better and more extreme. She wouldn't dare!

"Fine, okay, Im going. Sheesh. Its not like Im doing anything wrong. Besides, me, Tails and Knuckles are going back to Green Hills Zone in a couple of weeks and back to my home dimension so can you just be a little nicer before we leave."

"NO!"

Sonic was about to smack the shit out him when he thought for a moment. " Oh I see, you just want me out of the way to you can get a view". He said slyly.

"A view of what?!" Antonio replied.

Sonic leaned close to him so he was could just barely whisper in his ear. "The bathroom".

He then took off in a sonic boom that awoke many people from their sleep, leaving behind a dumbfounded and super red Antonio with his mouth open and his dignity shattered as images from that fateful night reappeared in his subconscious. He then proceeded to head back to Acorn Palace almost running so no one could see his chili peppered face.

Meanwhile, Sonic was running at full speed now. He had just realized that he WAS almost past his curfew and even at full speed he might be late. '_Only .10 seconds to go! I can make it' ._ From a side point view, all you could see was a blue blur hence the nick name of Sonic. '_Just .04 left! Come on time don't fail me now!'_ . He began to panic now, that he might not make it. Just thinking about his extreme gear and what Sally had planned was hopefully enough motivation for him to get back in time. He rushed past the doors of Acorn Kingdom. '_ .01! I have to be in my room before then' ._ 0:0. Sonic was only two steps from his door... He was late. '_Maybe Sally wont notic'-THWACK!_

As Sonic turned the corner, a blunt object smacked him across the face, sending him all the way down the hall he just came from. He skidded across the fine red fabric carpets as they left burns every time his body came in contact with it. His whole body did back flips as he finally hit the end of the hall way and the back of his head slamming against the opposing wall. His vision dazed, but he could clearly see the furious Sally wearing her usual shirt stomping her way to him. Fire in her with the intent of murder. It had just hit him with what he had just been hit by. '_MY BOARD! She hit me with my extreme gear?! So this is the better use for it'_. She finally made it to her destination right in front of him.

"DO YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE MINUTE!" She screamed.

"But I was only .0-" "I DONT CARE HOW CLOSE YOU WERE! YOUR LATE!" Sonic felt like a mouse being towered over by the cat. Her rage seemed to make her bigger than she actually was. She was frighting.

"You never follow orders any more and your always doing whatever you want! You never take what I, or any of us say seriously!" She yelled in frustration.

"Oh come on Sal, its not like I don't take them seriously, its just that theres no point to them. Eggman isn't hardly around anymore and when he is we always take care of it. Cant you just hold back a bit. Let loose and enjoy the time of peace we have?"

Sonic slowly began to get up from the floor. He noticed all the carpet streaks in which he had just left and the giant gash in the wall. As he got up he noticed Sally's expression began to calm a little. "Sonic," She began "If you keep enjoying yourself and not keeping up with your responsibilities, some one is going to get hurt because you couldn't save them". Her face began to sadden at the thought of something. "Or even be able to save yourself". "Oh come on Sal, just one night, no holds no boundaries. Like the old days with Ro-'butt'-nick" Sonic said while rubbing the red part of his face left by his extreme gear. Sally stood while reminiscing in the old days where she and Sonic after a nice day of beating down bots would return to Knothole and go atop on Knothole mountain and watch the stars and the listen to the waterfall nearby. She always dreamed to do that again. But... "Sonic you know I cant, the people rely on us to keep them safe. My parents do as well as yours" She replied with sadness in her voice.

"Too bad Sal, were going now" Sonic said, with a devious grin.

"Sonic I c-Ahh!" She squealed as Sonic grabbled her legs and back and held her in a fetal position as he ran at a speed just under a sonic boom (so no one would complain) out of Acorn Palace. All Sally could see were lights being dragged in lines as her vision was changed by the high speeds Sonic could achieve. She held on to his neck for dear life as she was still not use to this strange feeling of g-force caused by the speed. Sonic soon came to the hill that rose to a mountain and taking the name Knothole mountain. Though not many could climb it because it was so steep, which is why only Sonic Tails and who ever else Sonic carried with him were the only ones there. As for Sonic, he was use to this kind of steepness, though as for Sally, she felt like she was on a roller coaster and it was time for the loop-d-loop. '_I hate him! I hate him, I hate him, I love him but I hate him!'_ She thought to herself.

Sonic made one last leap into the air and landed safely on the top of the mountain. He set Sally down as she still had a pretty tight grip on his neck. She finally released her grip on him as he stared at her with his signature grin, but was smacked across the face at a once again furious Sally. "I swear on my grave, that if you ever try this again, I will kill you before Eggman can" she spoke, her body still shaking from the thrill ride. Sally turned to see not only the beautiful stars in the sky, but the city of Knothole illuminated by the midnight streetlights. '_The city really has grown' _she thought to herself. She closed her eyes as the cool wind tickled her fur and the smell of the evaporated waterfall filled her nose as she was taken down a road of memories. She was once again in her life, at peace. While Sally was entranced by the spectacle of the city, Sonic was rubbing his face as he now had a pure red side face with an even darker red hand slap imprint. '_Ya know, this isn't what I had in mind of a reaction from Sally' _he thought to himself remembering the better times he and Sal had in the past at this very place. He turned around to be met with a big, warm, welcoming hug. "Thanks Sonic" Sally said with tenderness in her voice. She couldn't hold back the emotions of all the wonderful times they had together up was actually the very first place they had met each other. It was right there they became friends and freedom fighters as they both had dreamed of a world without the enslavement of Robotinik. Ever since then, they had always considered this place special, and here and now, Sally was remembering why she and the hedgehog became such great companions. "Im here for ya Sal." Sonic said, smiling and embracing her even tighter as he too remembered all those years back they were together.

The rest of the night was spent with them laying back on the soft grass holding hands as they told jokes and stories to each other and occasionally pointing at stars.

"Oh! A shooting star! Make a wish Sonic!" Sally said pointing at a star they flew across the dark blue sky. Sonic was going to wish for something he's always wanted to do. Swim. But something in his mind clicked as he thought. He may never have time like this with Sal again. Its been so long since he's really enjoyed a night like this. And he really does like Sally. And the only reason he cant have it again tomorrow is because of Eggman or what other villain might appear, will begin to terrorize and occupy the day. None of them understand what they are doing is hurting people. He thought to himself pondering what he really wanted, until he finally came up with an answer. "I wish that one day, everyone will be able to look at the person next to them, and truly understand one another. No war, no fighting, but united. United as one". Sally thought for second. '_Is this really Sonic? Ive never seen him reach so deep before'_. She thought to herself. "Yeah, I like that. Ha for a minute there I thought you were going to wish to swim or something". Well, there went that moment.

At last they finally began to feel the day weigh on them as Sonic picked up Sally and raced back to Acorn Palace. He took Sally to her room, and just before he left she grabbed his arm and pulled him in for a kiss. It lasted for about 15 seconds before they released. "Goodnight Sonic" Sally spoke seductively. "Goodnight saallhallky" Sonic said with a cheesy grin, dumbfounded by the sudden kiss. She closed the door and Sonic began to walk off to his room. '_Well today was productive' _he thought to himself. He walked into his room at Acorn Palace, since he was currently not staying back at his real home, and plopped on the king sized mattress. The Acorn Palace had all the good stuff. The room was a tan color as next to the bed was the dresser in black, and a nice red sofa sitting across from the bed. And next to the sofa on the left was the door to the hall way, and on its right side was two windows that could open up and you could practically see the whole city. Sonic took his shoes off with his feet and pulled the covers over as he was ready to enter a world entirely his. Though, he was little upset that it would be awhile before he could enjoy himself this much again. He threw that thought from his mind as he relaxed and the world around him disappeared and his very own opened up.

_Clank...Clank...Clank...Clank_

On the other side of the world, deep in a cave, Eggman's newest plot begins to take place as the last of his robots are being finished up. The sound of smacking metal could be heard through out the base.

"Ohohoho" Laughed Eggman. "Finally the last of the mega bots are being assembled. Snively, call in Lien-Da". Snively looked up at at his cousin and sighed. "Yes sir" he said with distaste. He then left the machinery room and entered the metal hallways. After the fall of the Iron Queen, he had no other place to go, and once again, he was under the leadership of his cousin. As he took the first left of the dull silver hallways, he passed a squad of the Dark Legion. '_Seriously, why are they still here if all we ever use are bots and stupid metal Sonics. We never get anywhere' _Snively thought to himself. He took one more right and came to a stop at the third door on the right and knocked.

" Grandmaster Lien-Da, Dr. Robotinik wishes to see you". "Ill be out in a minute" Lien-Da called from the other side with a hint of aggravation in her voice. Snively them left back to the hanger to wait for another one of Eggmans orders, while Lien-Da finished getting ready.

'_Uhhh!' _ she thought to herself. '_Another plan thats going to fail. I really don't know how much longer I can do this'_. The echidna had just finished putting her black jacket on as brushed her hair, grabbed or wrist communicator and left the also dull metal room.

She didnt have much left for after the Iron Queen had nearly killed her and her Dark Legion, but she was thankful towards the Dr. for saving her. But all that meant was more debt to pay to the Dr. and more years of enslave meant. She regrets ever having to leave her family for the this life. '_huh'_ She sighed mentally.

As she made the right into the hanger, she noticed the big mega bots that the Dr. has been talking about all year. '_They better be as good as he's hyped them up to be'_. She then turned towards the Dr. and noticed the white board with many markings on it.

"What this?" She asked

"This is the newest scheme I have come up with, and its all thanks to this!" Eggman said deviously while holding up a stone that was deformed and jagged. It was a dark gray type of color and looked like it has been around for years, nothing out of the ordinary but rock.

'_He's lost it,' _She thought.

"You probably think Im crazy, don't you" Eggman asked. Lien-Da eyed him curiously, "Uh, No sir" She lied, trying to be loyal and not punished. "Dont lie to me! I hate that" he spat. "Look closer at the rock". She then took it from his hands and nocticed something very interesting. All over one side of the rock were strange markings and were visible only on closer inspection. They were a very dark kind of silver so it was hard to distinguish them from the whole piece.

"What do they mean?" Lien-Da asked with a hint of curiosity.

"I don't know, but there from the same symbol patterns as the great Sage of the Twelve Flames. An almighty sage with the powers of god. He was invincible. He went around the universe to each dimension and every planet teacher his ways of peace and tranquility. He then passed on his teachers and divided his power to Twelve decedents. If I can decode this, HOHOH, who knows what I'll be able to find". Lien-Da was actually surprised, this was something that actually had potential. She had never even heard of this sage.

"Anyways with these mega bots we will be able to take on Sonic and his pesky Freedom Fighters" Eggman spoke with excitement.

"With all do respect, a couple of mega bots wont be able to take out Sonic Dr" Lien-Da stated.

"Exactly which is why I built this" Eggman said. He grinned a devious smile that even creeped Lien-Da out.

With the press of a button, the North Hanger door began to slowly sink to the floor, and reveled the horror of Eggmans newest creation. Lien-Da mouth gaped open and a look of fear in her eyes. '_What is that! Its huge!'_ she thought to herself as the door kept closing until finally she could see all of if. SHACK!

A red light appeared near what could be made out as the head.

"I LIVE". The metal beast called out.

Eggman grinned at his biggest success. '_Sonic wont know what hit him'. _"Lien-Da, I didn't call you here just to show you this. I have a special mission for you" He said. She turned away from the monstrosity machine and turned towards Eggman letting him know to continue. "I intercepted a message from an organization I have never even heard of and it appears they may be a threat. I need you to go among their ranks with some of your Dark Legion troops and get me info. But be warned their not to be taken lightly. This will be your final mission and the Dark Legion and you may leave". She couldn't believe it. Was this actually her final mission. "I will be sending you the coordinates to your room". "Yes sir" she replied. Before she left the room the, "Lien-Da" She turned back to the Dr. "Be careful". She nodded and then left to go to her room. Over the time, she was his most loyal servant. In a way he did care for her and the Dark Legion.

He turned his attention back to the beast. He smiled. '_Get ready Sonic, cause this time, Im going to be the victor'._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

On a planet that never stops raining, an evil begins to make its face known. For the planet is not only crying those in it, but for those that are about to be hit by the storm...

...

...


End file.
